Having a stationary exercise bicycle capable of simulating mountain bike riding is valuable.
This invention relates to a stationary exercise bicycle which is sturdy and comfortable for use during extended periods of pedaling while standing or sitting or a combination thereof and thus capable of meeting the needs of the more demanding rider.
In recent years, the popularity of the stationary exercise bicycle has increased dramatically together with the fitness craze. Stationary exercise bicycles are conventionally made with straight, brazed round tubing. A problem associated with using the round tubing in these bicycles is their propensity for fragility. They easily snap under increased stress, for example, during periods when the rider is pedaling in a standing position or in an alternating standing and sitting pedaling position. Also, the bicycle structure does not provide for the best flexibility according to the preferences of the rider.
There is a need to provide stationary exercise bicycle which is more durable and overcomes the problems of the prior art.